Um conto de Natal
by makika
Summary: Tudo pode acontecer na véspera de Natal. Short Fic. Royai. ESPECIAL DE NATAL.


**Um conto de Natal**

Era a festa anual de Natal na casa dos Rockbell., e este ano, alguns convidados do serviço militar tinham sido convidados também (Pela vontade de Al, e contra os desejos de Ed), fazendo uma simples festa familiar se tornar um dos maiores eventos feitos por ali nos últimos dez anos.

Tábuas e mesas de comida estavam espalhados pela casa, a música tocava para quem quisesse dançar no espaço vago da sala, e as decorações de natal cobriam cada centímetro da casa. Para completar o cenário havia neve caindo lá fora, formando uma cena perfeita de filme.

Roy, Riza, Havoc, Fallman, Breda e Fuery foram uns dos primeiros á chegar, entrando na casa bem aquecida com aquele espírito natalino escancarado no rosto. Winry e Pinako foram até eles, ajudando na difícil tarefa de tirar aqueles sobretudos.

- Bem vindos! – Winry os saudou. – Estou tão feliz que vocês puderam vir!

- Ah, então o Coronel e seus subordinados chegaram! – Uma voz um tanto alta e grossa veio atrás deles. Todos olharam para o local de onde a voz vinha e puderam ver Armstrong, vestido em uma fantasia de papai noel, descendo as escadas, sorrindo.

Roy ficou chocado, nunca tinha visto nada mais bizarro, ele fracassou miseravelmente em sorrir e mostrar entusiasmo.

- Major... Que... Interessante. – Aquilo não convenceu nem uma ameba.

- Não se preocupe, Major. O Roy está meio perturbado, todos nós amamos a sua idéia! – Havoc tossiu para disfarçar o riso.

- O que é isso? Major? Coronel? Eu disse que era uma festa! Vocês simplesmente não podem esquecer as formalidades por uma ou duas horas? – Winry parecia um pouco nervosa.

- Bom, eu posso chamá-lo de "Foguinho" bem na frente dele que não haverá problema algum! – Havoc sorriu apontando para Roy. Este lançou um olhar fuzilante sobre seu ombro.

- Venham! – Pinako os chamou, - Entrem de uma vez, eu não quero ninguém parado no hall desse jeito!

O grupo caminhou para a sala, onde se espalhou para todas as direções. Fallman e Fuery foram conversar com outros convidados (Fuery especialmente interessado em conversar com Shieska), Havoc foi tentar conhecer alguma garota solteira e Breda foi até a mesa de frios para "avaliar" o nível da comida. Roy por sua vez procurou por Al e Ed que estavam recostados do outro lado do aposento, um pouco entediados.

- Hey, do Aço! Você com certeza está se divertindo á beça nessa festa... – Comentou o moreno sarcasticamente, olhando o adolescente que continuava apoiado na parede, parecendo mais que preferia estar morto do que ter que continuar naquela festa.

- Muito bom te ver também, Coronel. – Ele disse sem nenhuma sinceridade. – Nunca pensei que chegaria o dia em que veria você sem estar caçando um encontro em uma festa.

- Bom, as minhas opções hoje á noite não são tão vastas... – Roy olhava em volta, tinham muitas amigas de Pinako disponíveis.

Al deu de ombros.

- Vocês estão sendo tão pessimistas hoje. Eu estou indo tentar me divertir, que foi o principal motivo pelo qual eu vim.

Ed olhou o irmão se afastar, ir até Winry e ajuda-la á cumprimentar e receber outros convidados. Mais alguns militares, Roy reconheceu Rebecca entre eles.

- Então? – Ed disse em alto e bom som – Você não vai dançar com cada garota que você puder por as mãos?

- Havoc está fazendo isso por mim. – Ele disse com um sorriso.

Ed olhou em volta, procurando por Havoc. De repente seus olhos cresceram e ele se inclinou para onde estava vendo, parecia extremamente surpreso.

Roy o encarou, confuso.

- O que foi?

Um sorriso malicioso cruzou o rosto de Ed.

- Atrás de você! Cara, você não vai acreditar o que está para acontecer... – Ele continuava a encarar a cena.

Roy se virou para ver o que tanto despertou interesse no garoto.

Bem embaixo da divisória dos cômodos, Havoc plantou um beijo rápido nos lábios de Riza.

Ed começou a rir.

- Caralh.o! Acho que ele levou totalmente a sério quando a Winry disse pra "esquecermos das formalidades"!

Roy congelou, sua garganta estava seca, ele não conseguia acreditar em seus olhos e no que tinha visto, o casal simplesmente saiu andando, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele realmente não esperava pelo o que _havia _acontecido. Desde quando Riza e Havoc estavam juntos?

Roy congelou, tentando olhar para outra direção. Aquilo tinha sido algo que ele realmente não gostaria de ter visto. Ele começou a pensar, afinal, porque ele nunca havia dito nada para ela antes? Ele tinha perdido sua chance? Por alguma razão, ele sentiu que tinha algo estranho em toda aquela coisa.

- Coronel? CORONEL?

Roy se voltou para Ed.

- Ahm? Você disse alguma coisa?

Ed rolou os olhos.

- Você é um tremendo de um cabeça-oca.

Mas Roy estava muito distraído para sequer rebater a ofensa do jovem alquimista. Ele simplesmente se virou e andou pela sala, até Breda, que estava fazendo um desenho de si mesmo com a comida do prato.

- Hey Breda!

O ruivo imediatamente parou, se afastando da comida e olhando para Roy.

- Desculpe. Você quer um pouco? – Ele perguntou, sua boca cheia.

- Não, eu to legal... – Roy olhou sobre o ombro para checar se tinha alguém olhando. – Você sabe algo sobre... O novo namorado da Hawkeye?

- Sobre qual deles? – Breda encarou com um ar de riso. Roy o encarou também, os olhos chocados, desde quando Riza tinha tantos namorados assim?

- To brincando cara! – Breda riu da expressão de Roy. - De quem você ta falando?

- Era o que eu ia perguntar pra você, mas eu acho que você não sabe de nada afinal...

Breda olhou sobre o ombro de Roy.

- Shh! Não fale tão alto. Ela pode te ouvir. Ela está logo ali, você sabe!

Riza estava do lado oposto da sala, cochichando algo no ouvido de Havoc. Roy deu alguns passos para trás, batendo na mesa com força, quase derrubando a comida de Breda.

- Não desconte na comida!!! Qualquer coisa _**menos**_ na comida!!!! – Breda implorou.

- Desculpe. – Roy murmurou, perdido em seus pensamentos. Ele gostaria muito de poder ouvir o que ela estava contando para Havoc, mas todo o barulho da festa deixava seu desejo algo impossível de ser realizado.

Então, ele caminhou até Fuery e Fallman, tentando ser o mais casual possível.

- Coronel, parece que você viu um fantasma. – Fallman comentou quando ele se aproximou.

- Ou o Armstrong numa sunguinha vermelha. – Fuery disse com uma risada.

- Pior.

Eles encararam Roy.

- O que pode ser pior que isso? – Fuery perguntou.

- Ah, aquela vez que ele se fantasiou de freira também foi bem...

- Não! Não é nada disso! – Roy os interrompeu. – Eu só estava pensando... Sobre o novo namorado da Hawkeye. Ela disse algo pra vocês?

- A primeira tenente tem um namorado? – Fuery engasgou.

- Eu ia perguntar pra você.

- Porque você não pergunta pra ela? Ela está logo ali, sentada do lado do Havoc. – Disse Fallman, de repente muito cauteloso.

Roy seguiu o olhar de Fallman e viu Riza sentada ao lado de Havoc em um canto, um pouco perto demais para o gosto dele, conversando como qualquer outros convidados da festa.

- E-Eu falo com vocês mais tarde. – Roy se afastou, procurando por mais alguém.

A próxima pessoa que lhe veio á cabeça foi Armstrong. Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona, chamando as crianças presentes para sentarem em seu colo e dizerem o que queriam de presente de Natal. Como qualquer outro bom papai noel.

Roy andou até ele, dizendo rapidamente em seu ouvido.

- Major, eu posso falar com você por um momento? – Ele perguntou.

- Entre na fila como o resto das crianças! Ho Ho Ho! – Ele cantou.

Roy, sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido, procurou por outra alternativa mas acabou parado na fila, ignorando todos os olhares das crianças. Foram mais dez minutos até que ele ficasse em primeiro, então Armstrong apontou para sua perna.

- Sente-se aqui, filho.

Roy cruzou os braços, recusando.

- Major, eu...

- É **Papai Noel** pra você!

Roy recomeçou, toda paciência se esvaindo.

- _**Papai**__**Noel**_, eu tenho uma pergunta pra você.

- Não é sobre como eu entro pela chaminé, é?

- Não! – Roy tremeu, concentrando todas suas forças em permanecer calmo, simplesmente ignorando a fila de crianças atrás dele, o empurrando para ir logo.

- É sobre o namorado da Hawkeye. Você o conhece?

- A Tenente nunca comentou nada sobre ter um, então eu suponho que ela não queira que ninguém saiba que ela tem um! Talvez, se você observa-la cuidadosamente, você verá por si mesmo.

Roy deu uma olhada para Riza, que estava se servindo de ponche, com ninguém menos que Havoc ao seu lado.

Roy sentiu um pisão.

- Eu também quero falar com o papai noel, seu babaca! – Um garotinho gritou. Roy, incapaz de arranjar mais paciência de seu subconsciente, saiu da sala e foi para fora da casa, sentando-se nas escadas da varanda.

Ele ficou observando a neve cair silenciosamente do céu, em cima de seus sapatos. Ficou se perguntando sobre o que havia de errado com ele. Porque ele tinha sido tão rude e idiota? Ele se sentia um idiota por ficar espalhando fofoca. Armstrong estava certo: Se Riza não tinha contado nada, é porque ela realmente não queria que ele soubesse de nada. Roy se acomodou na escada e apoiou a cabeça sobre as mãos, olhando a lua, muito envergonhado para voltar lá dentro.

Minutos depois ele ouviu passos atrás dele, se virou para ver que eles pertenciam á ninguém menos que Riza, que estava apoiada no batente da porta. Ela disse:

- Coronel, você vai pegar um resfriado ficando sentado aí fora.

Os olhos dela estavam nele e ela disse isso numa expressão risonha. Curiosamente, ela também foi para fora, deixando a porta fechar atrás dela e se sentando ao lado de Roy, na escada.

- Você também vai pegar um. – Ele a lembrou. – Volte para dentro. Eu também vou daqui a pouco.

Ela se virou para ele, também se acomodando na escada.

- Tem algo te incomodando? Você parece estressado. Talvez você queira um pouco de ponche?

- Eu to legal. A última coisa que eu preciso agora é de uma bebida. – Ele não podia imaginar o quão estúpido se tornaria se ficasse bêbado. Ele já estava agindo como um bêbado louco.

- Algo deve estar errado para você recusar uma bebida. – Ela sorriu. – Você realmente tem certeza que não quer conversar sobre isso?

Roy balançou a cabeça.

- Não, eu estou bem. Verdade. Volte lá pra dentro. Tenho certeza que o Havoc está esperando por você.

Ela também balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Ele está bem agora. Meu serviço com ele está feito. – Riza sorriu, olhando para as estrelas.

Roy olhou para ela, confuso. Ela realmente tinha rompido com ele? Eles estavam saindo há tanto tempo assim? Mas de qualquer forma, ela não parecia chateada. Ela parecia... Feliz. E também, quem terminaria um namoro no feriado de Natal? Era algo que não parecia nada certo.

Ela tinha um sorriso radiante no rosto.

- Eu finalmente consegui arranja-lo para a minha amiga Rebecca. – Ela explicou, como se estivesse lendo a mente de Roy - Havoc estava me contando em como não conseguia fazer seus namoros durarem, então eu achei que eles formariam um ótimo casal. Eu fiquei surpresa em como funcionou tão bem, eles realmente se acertaram. – Ela estava triunfante. Pausou por uns segundos, depois recomeçou:

- E de qualquer forma, quem pode culpá-los? A véspera de Natal é para ser uma das noites mais românticas do ano. Não que eu saiba, só acho isso.

Roy seguiu o olhar dela e também ficou a contemplar as estrelas.

- É, talvez seja.

Ele sentiu uma onda de alívio, e realmente se sentiu culpado por ter duvidado de Riza e sair perguntando para os outros. Ele estava tão feliz que ela não estava saindo com Havoc. Talvez ele tivesse sido precipitado demais.

- Mas e o beijo? – Ele perguntou. – Se você queria o arranjar para ela, porque você beijou ele na frente de todos?

- Eu não beijei _ele_. – Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. – _Ele_ que foi ousado e _me_ beijou. Mas estávamos embaixo do Visco, eu não podia protestar. – Ela pareceu irritada por um momento, antes de Roy começar a rir, aliviado. Então ela se juntou á ele, ficando um pouco mais calma depois da sessão de riso.

A contagem podia ser ouvida de dentro da casa. Roy olhou para seu relógio. Faltavam apenas alguns segundos para a meia noite – Natal.

- Cinco segundos. – Ele anunciou, se levantando. Riza fez o mesmo, e ambos ficaram á encarar o céu, assistindo e esperando.

- Dois segundos.

A neve continuava a cair graciosamente, e alguns flocos caíram sobre Roy, gelando sua pele. As estrelas pareciam brilhar mais do que á segundos atrás, como se estivessem saudando a data que chegara.

- Feliz Natal! – Um grito que pode ser ouvido lá de dentro, e então outros barulhos ecoaram da casa. Pessoas gritando, rindo, brindando e festejando. Armstrong estava cantando.

Riza continuou a olhar para o céu, mas Roy estava olhando para ela agora. Ele estava tão aliviado sobre aquela história de namoro que nem conseguiu se segurar.

Ele se aproximou de Riza e lhe deu um beijo, se afastando alguns segundos depois. Ela ficou o olhando, ainda parada, mas então, ela sorriu.

- Feliz Natal. – Ela disse entre um sorriso.

- Feliz Natal. – Ele se aproximou, pegando na mão dela. Eles se sentaram e ela descansou a cabeça no ombro dele, e os dois ficaram a contemplar o céu, saboreando aquele momento que seria eterno enquanto durasse.

**N/A: Hey! Essa short fic foi baseada em muitas outras fics comemorativas que eu andei lendo ultimamente. Espero que tenham gostado! Um feliz natal para vocês! Bjomeliga, Makika.**


End file.
